


Socks

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loses his socks and his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> shh, this was her yesterday I don't know what you're talking about
> 
> REMINDER AS OF MONDAY 11TH MAY I AM NOT POSTING ON AO3 BUT ON MY TUMBLR  
> 2KFICTEEN.TUMBLR.COM
> 
> <3

Preparing to go out with three people living under one roof was hectic. There was always someone with a problem or just holding everyone up. Usually, it was Lindsay. She had a habit of leaving things until the last minute and deciding to act on them when they were just leaving. Like how she was currently stretched out across all four of the bar stools lined up against their kitchen island. Lindsay had decided not five minutes before they were sure to leave to paint her nails. She had all of her colours lined up across the counter top. Her right knee was as close to her face as it could be without hitting her. Lindsay’s tongue poked between her lips as she painted her right foot. Her left foot was finished and drying on the other end of the stools. Yet surprisingly, it was not Lindsay who had been holding them up.

 

 

“Gavin, it’s just a sock – borrow one of mine!” Michael yelled as he paced beside Lindsay. Most of the time Michael didn’t care about being late but tonight was a nice dinner with their friends and he didn’t want to hold them up. Michael had put on a shirt for god’s sake and he’d even forced Gavin into one too. Lindsay had been quite content with her dress (and now her toes) so Michael hadn’t had to wrestle with her.

“But Michael, he wants them to match.” Lindsay commented as she admired her feet.

“Nobody is going to see his sock, Lindsay – he could wear one with a dick on it and nobody would know.” Michael seethed. Lindsay started to laugh at the mere thought.

“I think we need to get Gavin some socks with dicks on.” Lindsay suggested.

 

 

“Lindsay!” Gavin cried in outrage as he slid into the kitchen with only one sock.

“What it would match your personality.” Lindsay snickered.

“Have you got a sock yet?” Michael huffed as his boyfriend glared at their girlfriend.

“What? No! I couldn’t find it.” Gavin complained.

“I told you, put on one of my socks.” Michael told him.

“Or mine.” Lindsay added.

“I am not wearing a girl’s sock!” Gavin cried out.

“You’re not wearing any socks in a minute if you don’t go and put a pair on.” Michael threatened.

“Here, babe,” Lindsay said as she tried to stand without smudging her paint. “I’ll help you find your sock.” Lindsay said.

 

 

Gavin smiled at her even as Lindsay used him to stand up. She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. They left a sour Michael behind. He was not too pleased when Gavin childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Michael let them leave though in the hopes that they’d be able to go and meet their friends sometime soon. He was currently trying to do damage control via text and make sure that they knew he was at least attempting to get his partners outside the apartment. Sometimes it felt like Michael was babysitting rather than hanging out with the two people that he loved. It wasn’t that he wasn’t childish himself sometimes because Michael sure had had his fair share of moments. It was just that Michael knew when to be childish and when he should probably act like an adult – like now.

 

 

In the bedroom, Lindsay was attempting to deal with Gavin’s little problem.

“So, what colour is it again?” Lindsay asked. She was rifling through Michael’s sock drawer because she knew that Gavin wouldn’t have bothered to look there. She also knew that when Michael put away the laundry he often didn’t bother to sort them correctly. The amount of times she’d found his boxers in her underwear drawer was ridiculous.

“They’re blue.” Gavin said glumly. He felt blue. They were his favourite socks and he couldn’t bear to lose one of them.

“Light blue?” Lindsay asked as she fished one out.

 

 

“No, it’s a dark blue and it has cute little moons on it.” Gavin hummed. Lindsay sighed. She couldn’t see any blue socks with cute little moons on them. She did however spot some _pink_ socks with little moons on them. Lindsay remembered that they’d all gone out and bought a pair. Gavin had got blue, of course, while Lindsay had brought a pink pair and Michael had got green.

“I can’t find the blue pair…” Lindsay said mischievously, “but I found the pink?” Lindsay held them out for Gavin to look at. Gavin stuck his tongue out at her this time.

“Bleh,” Gavin voiced his disgust, “I can’t wear them. They’re girl socks!” Gavin protested.

“So you said earlier but c’mon, at least they kind of match. No one will see them.” Lindsay insisted. It was true; Gavin was going to be wearing shoes.

“Lindsay.” Gavin pouted. He knew that with Lindsay set on him wearing them he probably wouldn’t have a choice. Of course, she’d never force him into them but Lindsay would also simply stop helping Gavin out. With a sigh, he reached out for the socks.

 

 

Michael looked up as he heard the two walked out of the bedroom. Lindsay was smiling proudly.

“Did you find it?” Michael asked before he dared to look.

“No.” Gavin huffed. He lifted his foot to show Michael the alternative. Michael smirked at Gavin’s sock-clad foot. Michael grabbed it and laughed as Gavin lost his balance.

“Michael!” Gavin cried out as he relied on his boyfriend to keep him from falling back. Both of them were startled by the flash on Lindsay’s phone. They looked at her accusingly.

“What? Twitter’ll go mad.” Lindsay hummed.

“You can’t post that, it’s got this bloody sock in it!” Gavin protested. He tugged his foot from Michael’s grip only to fall. Luckily, Michael had anticipated such a Gavin-like manoeuvre and caught him before he could fall flat upon his ass.

 

 

“Don’t post it.” Michael warned Lindsay as he tugged Gavin close to him out of instinct. Gavin could feel Michael lightly run his fingers over his back as a way to check that he was okay. Michael was such a worrier at times.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Lindsay promised rather disappointedly. It was a great photo. Perhaps she’d show their friends once everyone was drunk enough to forget it.

“Are we ready to go now?” Michael asked as he released Gavin. Lindsay nodded.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Gavin agreed as he slipped his shoes on. Michael checked both of his partners out for two reasons. Firstly because he wanted to make sure that they actually were ready. Secondly Michael checked them out because damn, they were pretty fine.

“All right, let’s go.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

The sock incident was all but forgotten at the dinner. That was until Burnie happened to point it out. He of course would be the one to spot anyone’s pink socks. Perhaps it was Gavin’s fault, really. He’d had a bit too much to drink and he’d thought that Kung Shu was the best idea in a restaurant. Gavin had forgot which foot had which sock and had just happened to flick off the wrong shoe. When Burnie turned around to scold him, he’d laughed instead.

“Gavin? Is that Lindsay’s sock?” Burnie giggled. Gavin looked down and there it was, glowing in the dim light of the restaurant. The damn pink sock. Gavin huffed.

“I couldn’t find mine.” Gavin pouted. Burnie didn’t say anything more but he definitely took a picture. “Burnie!” Gavin cried out as he knew that Burnie was tweeting this.

 

 

A few seconds later, Gavin’s phone beeped with the notification that Burnie had mentioned him in a tweet. Gavin decided that he’d kill Lindsay for this later. As if right on cue Gavin’s phone beeped again. It said that Lindsay had also mentioned him in a tweet. Gavin did not need two guesses to know what she’d tweeted. He supposed that he’d had to learn the hard way that he should never ask Lindsay to help him find something ever again. Next time he’d simply ask Michael.


End file.
